


The Barracks

by Midna127



Series: The Fall of Askr [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Mind Manipulation, Minor Violence, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midna127/pseuds/Midna127
Summary: Tiki innocently agrees to Grima's plan, unaware of what the dragon has planned for her and Kiran.
Series: The Fall of Askr [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665070
Kudos: 3





	The Barracks

When Grima arrived at the abandoned castle, it didn't take long for him to find the scion.

"Oh! There you are!" Tiki whispered. "I carried in the orbs, just like you asked." She gestured towards the pile of orbs that rested in front of a sleeping owl. Its perch was dismantled, just like the rest of the hall.

Grima faked a smile. "Thank you," he whispered back. "What shall we do now, dear Summoner?"

Kiran turned to them robotically and replied, "How about her bedroom?"

"I have my own room?" she asked. "For what?"

"...to have for yourself," Grima explained. He himself wasn't sure what she would do with it.

Tiki smiled. "Really? Can we go to it now?"

Kiran nodded stiffly. "Well, if that's what Grima wants to do."

"Of course," he responded. "Summoner, since you know more about this castle, bring us to a suitable the bedroom. Something befitting of a being such as herself."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Goodness!" Tiki gasped as she walked into the room. "It's so big!" She ran around the bedroom excitedly, exploring her surroundings.

Grima nodded. "And, of course, it's all yours."

Tiki turned to face him. "Thank you!" She hurried over towards Grima, her arms outstretched.

"W...What are you doing?" Grima asked.

Her pace slowed. "I'm going to give you a hug. I don't know how else to thank you."

Grima's gaze hardened. "Don't touch me."

Tiki froze inches away from Grima. "Oh." She lowered her arms, and her smile faded.

"...I don't enjoy being touched," Grima explained. "Through no fault of your own."

The girl was quiet for a moment. "Do you like handshakes?"

"I suppose," he responded, outstretching his arm.

"Okay!" Tiki shook it eagerly. Grima flinched as soon as her hand met his, but he didn't pull away.

He still had a facade to uphold.

"You may explore the castle for a bit," Grima told Tiki as they let go. "You'll be rather busy from tomorrow on."

"Busy?" she asked. "With what?"

"Training," Grima replied. "We've a war ahead of us."

"Against the bad dragon?"

Grima nodded.

"Okay," Tiki replied. "May I go explore now?"

"Go wherever you wish," Grima suggested. "I have things to discuss with Kiran."

Tiki grinned. "All right." She walked past Grima and towards the doorway, where Kiran stood.

Kiran moved out of her way and into the bedroom. "Have fun," they told her.

"I hope to," Tiki replied. She ran out of the room excitedly.

Grima waited a moment before approaching the door and slamming it shut. "I'm certain you've questions swarming in whatever part of your mind you have left to control." He snapped his fingers, causing Kiran to collapse onto the ground. They inhaled sharply, and Grima glared down at them. "Don't make a sound."

Unwillingly obeying, Kiran was forced to bare the horrible burning sensation going on inside of their head, their memories returning in full force. Everything down to the moment Grima took them away.

Tears began to stream down their face. Their mouth refused to open, causing Grima to sigh out of annoyance.

"If you don't shout, then fine. I'll allow you to speak."

A whimper emitted from their mouth. "Why..." they panted. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what, dear Summoner?" Grima mocked. "Fulfilling my end of the bargain?"

"Keeping me alive? Her alive? Torturing me like you are now?" Kiran responded bitterly. "I didn't do anything to deserve this!"

"Humans don't even deserve the luxuries I've bestown upon you," Grima spat. "And besides, did you really think I'd serve you? One way or another, all will inevitably bow to me. You just needed a little force to get you there."

Kiran glared at Grima. "And what about Tiki?"

The vessel noticed the anger blazing in Kiran's eyes and smirked. "Once she's properly trained and eliminates all who stand in my way, I'll have no need for that pawn."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Have you any idea who I am, Summoner? I had even told you so when you brought me here. Or were your hopes so high, you were too far gone from reality? Well, here I am to keep you grounded." To emphasize his point, Grima stepped on Kiran's hand, which caused them to gasp in pain. "And I'm still undecided as to what your fate shall be. If you're lucky, I shall keep you around."

Kiran gritted their teeth as Grima kept his foot on their hand. "Lucky? How would-"

Grima stepped harder. "I could very well break that hand of yours if you continue to act like this."

They began to tear up from the pain. Both Kiran and Grima knew that the summoner was far from able to fend for themself, and stood no chance against the dragon, determination or not.

"...fine."

"Good," Grima purred, stepping off of Kiran's hand. Kiran immediately retracted their hand and rubbed it soothingly. "And you won't say anything to the girl, will you?"

Kiran nodded, looking down at their injured hand.

"Perfect." Grima snapped his fingers and Kiran immediately let go of their hand to grasp at their head. "Remember, no screaming."

The summoner's mouth hung open in silent agony, tears streaming down their face, as their memories retracted. Before long, their pain went away, and a weary smile crawled onto their face.

"Now, tell me, Summoner. Where is the library? I need to read up on our guest." Grima asked.

Kiran slowly stood. "Not far from here, my Lord," they replied. "Shall I take you there?"

"Fine," he sighed. "But as soon as I get there, you leave."

The summoner nodded. "As you say, my Lord."


End file.
